For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by NightStreakZap
Summary: Twilight had been dating Sunset for over four years now. Ever since they had defeated Tirek, the giant 'king' of all dragons. She decides it's time to take their relationship one step further. HTTYD Crossover. SunLight. Obviously.


Twilight Sparkle absentmindedly scratched her dragon as she she sat in her hut. She seemed to be deep in thought, staring at a small wooden box in her hand.

"Do you think I should do it now Spike? She should be back any minute."

Spike just grumbled, not wanting to be disturbed from his slumber, and rolled over.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

Twilight sighed. _Guess I'll have to do this on my own. With a bit of help from my friends, of course._

[hr]

Sunset landed in the dragon arena, greeted by the site of the Dragon Training Squad (or DTS for short) which consisted of Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and their dragon, a Snaptrapper named Apple Spice, Skate, Song Whisper and Shear, a name for each head.

Currently, they seemed to be writing something on a giant parchment.

"What are you lot up to?" The curt greeting would have offended most, but people close to Sunset had grown used to it to pay the tone any mind.

"N-Nothing, just an idea for dragon training. It's a new move." Apple Bloom stammered out. She had inherited her family's inability to lie.

"If you say so." Sunset decided not to push any further. "Have you girls seen Twilight?"

"Yeah," this time Babs answered. "She's in the Clubhouse. Think she's working on the Dragon Eye with Rainbow Dash."

Sunset muttered a quick thanks and ushered Daydream out of the door with her.

[hr]

"You guys are all in position right? If you're not in position, then this could all go wrong, and she'll laugh and make fun of me, or even worse think I can't organise something as simple as this and decide to break up with me and it will ruin our friendship and-"

"Quit worrying, egghead. Sunset likes you too much for that. And for the last time, we're all in position." Rainbow Dash answered, her hand positioned over her ukulele. She gave Twilight a confident grin. "It'll be _fine_."

Just as she finished speaking, the DTS burst through the door.

"Guys, she's on her way here. Get ready."

Twilight took a deep breath, just as the door creaked open.

[hr]

When she pushed the door open, Sunset had expected a lot of things.

Seeing her girlfriend smiling at her widely, her friends standing behind her with instruments, was not on that list.

"What's going on over here?" She asked.

Twilight didn't answer, just signaled to the band. Pinkie Pie and Applejack started whistling.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _with ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _and gladly ride the waves of life_

 _if you will marry me."_

As she sung Sunset just stared. She knew Twilight had a lovely voice, but this was just breathtaking. She had never heard her Twilight sing like this.

" _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey,_ " As she sang, Twilight held out her hand, asking Sunset to dance with her as the beat picked up tempo.

" _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity._ "

Sunset knew what came next, this was her favourite part. Twilight stared eagerly, hoping Sunset would catch on. And she did.

" _My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need for mighty words,_

 _When I feel your arms around me._ "

As Sunset finished the line, Twilight twirled Sunset around and hugged her. Twilight continued:

" _But I would bring you rings of gold,_

 _I'd even sing you poetry,"_

For all her intelligence, Twilight couldn't be poetic to save her life. So Sunset felt perfectly justified in interrupting this line with a good natured laugh, and a "Oh would you now?"

Twilight however was not deterred.

" _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me!"_

The song sped up even more, with even Twilight and Sunset friends getting into the spirit of the song.

" _I have no need for rings of gold,_

 _I care not for your poetry,_

 _I only want your hand to hold,_ "

Twilight finished of the verse as she sang, " _I only want you beside me._ "

Then they both harmonised as they sang:

" _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!  
For the dancing and the dreaming!  
Through all life's sorrows and delights,  
I'll keep your love inside me!"_

Fluttershy handed Twilight a wooden box, while everyone joined in for the last verse.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
with ne'er a fear of drowning!  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me!"_

The music stopped, but Pinkie Pie continued, singing the word 'me' at the top of her long until Applejack slapped a hand over her mouth.

Sunset looked back towards Twilight, only to gasp in surprise.

Twilight was down on one knee, holding the wooden box in her hand. It was open, revealing a ring made out of what appeared to be gronckle iron, with a large teal pearl in the middle. Behind Twilight stood the DTS, each one of them holding a piece of parchment, spelling out the sentence "Will you marry me?"

Sunset gaped. Her eyes began to water up. Twilight began to look unsure, until Sunset spoke.

"Yes"

Twilight slipped the ring onto Sunset's finger while the whole hut erupted with cheers as the newly engaged couple shared a kiss.

As they broke for air, Sunset gave Twilight's shoulder a light punch.

"You stole my thunder."

Twilight gave her a confused look.

Sunset laughed as she said "I wanted to be the one to propose to you. I actually got the ring and everything."

Twilight smiled. "Great minds think alike."

Sunset returned the smile with one of her own. "Yes they do."

The tender moment was interrupted by Pinkie screaming.

" **LET'S PARTY! TO BERK!** "

Everyone laughed as they followed her out, leaving Sunset and Twilight behind.

"Hey Sparky?"

"Yes, Sunny?"

Sunset smiled again. She seemed to do that alot when she was around Twilight. She pulled out another ring from her pocket and slipped it onto Twilight's finger.

"I love you."


End file.
